The new Adventures of Amy in the new world
by doggyhow
Summary: leiam pra saber  crystal the hedgehog pertence á Shadonia que tambem me ajudou muito na historia


**The New Adventures Of Amy Rose in the new World**

(esta fic, retrata a historia de Amy após os acontecimentos do segundo capitulo da fic Superando os limites, portanto leiam ela para entenderem essa)

A nossa aventura começa em algum lugar do oceano de mobius, mas precisamente em um Navio, onde Amy estava, sabia que estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade e não iria mudar de opinião sobre seus sentimentos, Eram aproximadamente 10 da manhã Amy estava Dentro de sua cabine dormindo, porem ela acorda com o forte apito do navio, indicando que o navio estava chegando ao seu destino, gaivotas grasnavam e podia se ouvir levemente o barulho da grande metrópole em que ela estava. Ela então se levanta rapidamente troca sua roupa para a roupa habitual, então pega as suas malas e vai ao deck do Navio e começa a admirar a grande cidade em que havia chegado e onde ficaria por um longo tempo.

"Então,essa é Mobotrópolis? É muito maior do que eu imaginava." – dizia ela admirando os enormes arranha-céus que podiam se ver pela cidade, o navio finalmente atraca no porto e então todos que estão no barco começam a sair, inclusive Amy, Ela ainda não sabia mas suas aventuras pela cidade iriam começar bem antes do que ela imaginava.

Um pouco longe dali, quatro caras, que mais pareciam uma gangue, observavam a movimentação do porto observando cada passageiro que saia do navio onde Amy estava, eles não tinham caras de bons amigos, vestiam coletes pretos de couro tinham piercings nas orelhas e cicatrizes nos rostos, estavam atrás de um caixote com um binóculo e conversando entre si.

"Que tal aquele ali?" – disse um dos caras, olhando para seus comparsas mas logo um responde, "não, ele parece ser muito forte,ache outro." – então o observador volta a observar as pessoas que saiam do barco. Então ele vê Amy.

"e aquela garota ali, ela é forasteira e me parece muito indefesa, vai ser ela?" – todos então começam a olhar para Amy depois se olham e fazem um sinal de positivo, o cara que mais parecia ser o chefe por ser o maior e mais musculoso diz: "Ligeirinho, já sabe o que fazer, nosso alvo é aquela garotinha de vestido vermelho." – disse o suposto chefe da gangue, para o menor que era um pequeno e musculoso rato, ele então fez continência e começou ir em direção a Amy.

"agora vamos por aquele lado, é lá que vamos cercá-la" – disse ele apontando para um beco, então todos começaram a correr para o beco.

(***)

"bem, acho que vou encontrar um hotel pra ficar, e depois vou conhecer a cidade e vou até procurar uma casa..." ela para de falar, pois o pequeno individuo chamado ligeirinho esbarra em Amy, a derruba, e sorrateiramente pega uma de suas malas.

" Hey! Por que não olha por onde...minha mala!" – disse Amy reparando que o rato havia levado sua mala, então ela se levanta e começa a correr atrás dele gritando: "devolve aqui minha mala!"

O rato começa a correr em direção ao beco onde os seus comparsas estavam, sendo seguido por Amy, ele passa direto pelo beco e quando Amy tenta passar é impedido pelos outros gangsters.

"Hey! Saiam da minha frente, não vê que aquele cara está roubando minha mala?" – disse Amy olhando para cima já que os três eram maiores que ela então o suposto chefe responde: " humm eu acho que não" – então os três começam a chegar mais perto, Amy então começa a recuar com medo entrando assim dentro do beco.

" sabe garotinha, de perto você é até bonitinha", disse o suposto chefe que estava na sua frente – disse ele olhando maliciosamente para Amy, ela fica com medo, do que aquelas palavras poderiam significar, ela não era mais inocente, então ela tenta correr mais percebe que o beco era sem saída.

"E-Era tudo uma armadilha não é?" disse Amy olhando assustada para os três, então ela tira o seu piko piko hammer do bolso e os ameaça: "não encostem em mim, ou vão..." – ela para de falar pois um dos caras agarra sua marreta e a joga longe, o chefe a éga pelos ombros e a levanta encostada no muro.

"não se preocupe garotinha, não vai doer nada, pelo menos em mim Há! Há! Há! Há!" disse ele se aproximando mais do rosto de Amy e colocando uma de suas mãos na fivela de seu cinto, como se fosse tirá-lo.

De repente, ele recebe uma bola de lama na nuca, então ele solta Amy e vira em direção de onde havia vindo à bola de lama, então vê uma ouriço-fêmea azul cobalto, ela vestia uma blusa cor de rosa muito bonita que destacavam os seus seios, uma tiara verde com uma flor que ficava por trás de suas orelhas e calça Jeans básica. Seus olhos tinham Iris púrpuras e estavam zangados. Ela aponta para os gangsters e começa a falar.

"larguem essa garota! Por que não pegam alguém do seu tamanho?" diz ela de forma ameaçadora para os caras que logo começam a andar em sua direção.

"Como você?" – diz o chefe da gangue que então parte para cima dela porem ele para como se algo o tivesse segurando e então ele começa a flutuar." Hey que droga é essa?" então ela começa a olhar para ele e diz: Sabe, ao menos 80% de um corpo de um ser biológico como você é feito de água." Então o corpo do gangster é arremessado em uma das paredes laterais do beco e então cai no chão em cima da tampa de um bueiro então ela se aproxima mais e diz, " e quer saber, eu controlo a água! E se vocês não saírem daqui agora e deixarem essa garota em paz ,irei retirar cada centímetro cúbico de água dos seus corpos e irão ficar parecendo uma ameixa seca depois." Então a tampa do bueiro sobe com a pressão da água que começara a sair, jogando o chefe dele na rua, então todos eles correm assustados, porem o chefe deles ainda diz: " isso não vai ficar assim! Eu irei pegar as duas depois fiquem ligadas" e então somem após virar a esquina da rua, então a garota vai em direção a Amy para ver como ela estava.

"você está bem? Aquele idiotas não fizeram nada não é?- disse a garota um pouco preocupada porem Amy responde: " não, eu estou bem, mas graças a você, se não tivesse chegado acho que eles tinham..." – ela é interrompida pois a garota fala:"não se preocupe, já passou, meu nome é Crystal, Crystal the Hedgehog. Como se chama?

"Amy rose, Obrigado por me Salvar Crystal, mas eu preciso encontrá-los de novo." – diz Amy já se levantando com a ajuda de Crystal porem ela retruca: " por que Amy não viu o que eles acabaram de fazer com você?

" Sim! Mas eles roubaram meu dinheiro! Estou sem nenhum tostão como vou viver na cidade sem dinheiro?"- dizia Amy olhando para baixo triste, mas Crystal levanta seu queixo e diz: " não se preocupe Amy, eu vou te ajudar, você parece ser gente de bem, venha vou te levar a minha casa.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
